My Heart is a Warrior
by Alois-Bipolar-Blonde
Summary: Hikaru is dating Haruhi. Kaoru is usually left alone. Once, there is a thunder storm. Tamaki saves him from terror. Kaoru realises his feelings growing for the Host Club King. But so does Kyoya. KaoruXTamaki. Yaoi. T for swearing, possible themes?
1. Thunder Storm

Hey Guys! New story!

WARNING: Swearing~!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I always watched him from afar.  
Since my second year of middle school.  
Tamaki.

* * *

**Rain pounded outside.  
Hikaru was with Haruhi.  
I walked down the dark corridor.  
Storm clouds blanketed the sky, turning it dark grey.  
The only light in the hall was what poked out from under classroom doors.  
****_I am not afraid of thunder or lightning. I can deal with it. I c-can._****  
Even my thoughts stuttered.  
Hikaru had always been there with me when there was a storm, so I usually wasn't scared.  
But... Right now I was alone.  
A huge flash of lightning caught me off guard, accompanied by thunder.  
I threw open the closest door I could find and dove into the room.  
Turns out it was a closet.  
I huddled in the corner, knees up to my chest, hands over my ears and tears threatening.  
I heard the rumbling again and tightened my hold on my ears.  
Then the door opened and quickly closed again.  
I opened my eyes and looked up to see Tamaki.  
"T-Ton-no?"  
"Kaoru, are you afraid of thunder and lightning?"  
****_CRASH!_****  
"Ah!" I buried my face in my knees.  
"You are." He breathed.  
Then I sensed someone sitting down next to me.  
I opened my eyes again and looked to the side.  
Tamaki sat next to me.  
"W-what are you d-doing?" I whimpered.  
"I can't leave you to be scared, can I?"  
"B-but..."  
"Shh, Kaoru." He put headphones in my ears.  
Soft music floated through them.  
I closed my eyes again and hugged my knees.  
Drowsiness swept over me.  
I leaned a little bit over, on Tamaki.  
Before I knew it, I was fast asleep, leaning on Tamaki's chest.**

* * *

**I jerked awake when the closet door slammed open.  
Shaking sleepiness out of my head, I looked to my side.  
Tamaki was still sitting there. He looked like he'd been asleep.  
Hikaru stood in the doorway.  
"Kaoru!"  
"Hikaru?"  
He dove at me and hugged me, "I'm so sorry I left you alone! I forgot! Haruhi's scared of them too!"  
****_Haruhi, Haruhi, Haruhi. Really? All about her?_****  
"It's fine. Tono helped me."  
Hikaru pulled away, "What, really?"  
Tamaki was standing up, rubbing his eyes and yawning.  
Mori looked over Hikaru's shoulder at me, then pulled me to my feet.  
"Thanks Mori-senpai."  
"Hn."  
I realised I still had Tamaki's headphones in, and took them out.  
"Here. Thanks Boss." I said offering the cord and the iPod.  
Tamaki shook his head, smiling, "You keep them Kaoru. You seem to like the music on it."  
"W-what? Really?"  
"Sure."  
I smiled, "Thanks." Then paused, "What is the name of the artists?"  
"Half of them are Ed Sheeran, the other half is Tamaki Suoh."  
"You?" I asked in disbelief.  
He nodded, "My piano music. In your sleep, you looked like you enjoyed those parts most."  
I blushed slightly, "Y-yeah. Okay. Well, we'd better get back to the club room, ne?"  
Hikaru nodded, "Haruhi, Hunny-senpai and Kyoya-senpai are there."  
"Okay."  
I noticed Mori looking down at me, and looked back up at him.  
He smiled slightly.  
Hikaru took my hand and pulled me away, leading me to the music room.  
Tamaki ran after us.  
"Waiiiiiiiiiiiit~!"**

* * *

**It was just after hosting hours.  
The sky was still slightly dark.  
I yawned.  
Everyone was still there.  
"Why are you so tired today, Kao-Chan?" Hunny asked, clinging to Usa-Chan.  
I shrugged, "I don't really know Hunny-senpai. Maybe it's the type of day." The couch I was sitting on seemed awfully comfortable right now.  
Hikaru and Haruhi were talking on the couch opposite.  
Kyoya and Tamaki were arguing, and Tamaki seemed to keep looking at me.  
I yawned again, then shuffled down sideways so my head rested on the arm of the couch.  
The quiet chatter in the room mixed with the warmth lulled me to sleep.**

* * *

**Tamaki watched the sleeping Kaoru.  
He had such a peaceful look on his face.  
A chill swept through the room.  
Hm... Tamaki stood up and went to the back room. He was pretty sure there were blankets in there.  
He found a dark grey one, then went back into the music room and draped it over his friend, who snuffled in his sleep and moved so now he was curled up in the corner of the couch.  
Hikaru finally noticed that his twin was asleep, and noticed all the looks Tamaki had been giving him.  
Sleeping Kaoru looked positively adorable. His hair fell over one of his eyes, he held one hand up near his face and had his legs bent so he was in a bit of a ball.  
When he was asleep, he looked so peaceful and content.  
Hunny munched on his cake, Mori watching him cautiously.  
Haruhi watched Hikaru as he watched Tamaki watching Kaoru.  
**(a/n confused yet?)**  
Kyoya was scribbling in his book.  
Silence echoed through the room, the only exception being Hunny eating and the deep breathing of Kaoru as he slept.  
Hikaru checked the clock. It was 6:07 PM already.  
"Guys, shouldn't we be getting home?" He asked, shattering the silence, also awakening Kaoru.  
He opened his eyes and yawned, then sat up, rubbing his eyes.  
"Jeez Hikaru. You had to ruin the silence and my sleep." He grumbled.  
Hikaru put on a fake smile, "Sorry," I just really don't like Tamaki looking at you like that, "It's getting late, is all."**

* * *

**I stood in the shower, hot water pelting my skin.  
The door opened and Hikaru walked in.  
"Hi Hika." I said tiredly.  
"Hey Kao. You okay?" He went over to the mirror to brush his hair.  
I shook my hair out, sending droplets of water everywhere, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just exhausted. Maybe I haven't had enough sugar or something."  
"Coffee?"  
"Mm. I'll have some when I get dressed."  
"Right."  
I turned the shower off, then stepped out, splattering water all over the tiles.  
Hikaru passed me a towel and I quickly dried myself off, then pulled on my pyjama pants.  
My hair was dripping still, splattering even more water on the floor, which I completely forgot about.  
When I stepped forward, my foot came in contact with the puddle, and I slipped, whacking my head on the door and slamming my elbow into the tiles.  
"Ah! Shit! Ow!" I cried, clutching my head, ignoring the throbbing in my elbow.  
"Kaoru! Are you okay?!"  
"Do I look okay? Really?"  
Hikaru rolled his eyes, "You're fine. Come on." He helped me up.  
We went down to the dining room.  
"Can I have a coffee, please?" I asked a maid, who nodded and dashed off to the kitchen.  
I sat down at the table and twisted my arm so I could see my elbow.  
A bruise was already blossoming.  
"Damn."  
"Oh, that looks painful." Hikaru said.  
"Mm."  
A cup of steaming coffee was set down in front of me.  
"Thanks." I said, turning my arm back to normal, and picked up the mug, taking a sip.  
I would be caffeine fueled for the next four hours, but at the time I didn't care.**

* * *

**Unsurprisingly, I hadn't fallen asleep until two in the morning.  
I wasn't tired the next day though.  
Hikaru and I walked through the school.  
I felt the sensation of being watched and looked over my shoulder to see Kyoya looking directly at me through his glasses.  
A shiver travelled my spine.  
He was giving me the evil eye.  
"Uh, Kaoru, why is Kyoya-senpai looking at you like that?" Hikaru asked.  
****_Like what? A lion sizing up a gazelle? I have no. Fucking. Clue._****  
"I don't know."  
We were both silent for a minute. Then I spoke, "Can we leave before he decides to attack me?"  
"Yes. Let's."  
We both speed-walked down the corridor, trying to look somewhat casual.  
I could still feel Kyoya's burning eyes on my back.**

* * *

**"You two! Come here!" Tamaki called, beckoning us over.  
Hikaru and I skipped over in sync, ""What is it Boss?""  
"Your cosplays are in the changing room. Go get changed."  
""Yes sir!""  
We walked into the changerooms.  
A white bundle sat in one corner while a black one sat in the other.  
"I call the white one!" Hikaru said, dashing over.  
I shrugged, "Fine." Then spread out the clothes.  
A black leather trench coat, black jeans, leather gloves and black converse.  
I quickly got changed, then did up the fastening on the top.  
When I turned around, I saw Hikaru in an identical outfit, just in white.  
"We look wicked." Hikaru smiled.  
I nodded, grinning.  
We walked out together, arms linked.  
Kyoya was waiting just outside the room. He held out two masks. One black and one white.  
"They go with the costume." He said quietly.  
Each of us took one and put it on. We wore the one that matched with our costumes.  
A long black feather arched off the left corner.  
"Wow Kaoru, you look really good!" Tamaki said, smiling. He was wearing the same outfit as us, just in red.  
"Thanks Tono!" I grinned.  
Hikaru pouted, "What about me?"  
"You look great too." Haruhi said, sitting at her table. She was the colour blue.  
"Aw, thanks Haruhi!" Hikaru said, kissing her on the cheek.  
For once in his life, Tamaki didn't explode at this.  
Wow. He's grown up. I thought.  
Mori and Hunny walked in, already dressed.  
Hunny in pinkish purple and Mori in dark blue.  
"Go and get changed Kyoyaaa~!" Tamaki said happily.  
Kyoya rolled his eyes and went into the changeroom.  
Five minutes later he came out in purple.  
The doors burst open, "Welcome~!"**

* * *

**"What about last night?"  
"B-but Hikaru..." I trailed off, blushing furiously.  
Don't think this isn't an act. It certainly is. This would never happen.  
All the girls squealed.  
I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Tamaki.  
At present, he was ignoring his guests and looking at us, glaring at Hikaru.  
Why is he angry? He was the one that suggested it in the first place...  
Hikaru said something else, but I didn't hear. Rather, I stood up suddenly.  
"Kaoru? What is it?" Hikaru asked.  
I looked down at him blankly, then realised I was standing.  
"O-oh. Sorry. What were you saying?" I sat back down.**

* * *

There ya go. Hope you liked the first chapter~!

REVIEW!


	2. The Fair

Hi people~! Here is the next instalment of MHIAW.

WARNING: Pretty nasty Kyoya, swearing, violence

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"-ru! Kaoru, wake up!" Hikaru's voice broke through my dream.  
I opened my eyes and looked up.  
"What?"  
"Tamaki's on the phone. He wanted to talk to both of us."  
"Oh." I sat up, yawning.  
Hikaru held up his phone and put it on speaker.  
I yawned again, "Hey Tono. What is it?"  
"**_Good morning Kaoru! I was talking to Kyoya and we thought it'd be nice for the Host Club to go to a fair today!_****"  
Hikaru sniggered, "You mean you whined at Kyoya until he said yes."  
"****_Hey!_****"  
I rolled my eyes, "Anyway, back to the subject. When is is Boss?"  
"****_Twelve o'clock. We're meeting at Haruhi's house~!_****"  
Hikaru smiled, "Haruhi's coming?"  
"****_Of course._****"  
""We'll be there! See you soon!"" Hikaru snapped his phone shut.**

* * *

**I did up the buttons on my black vest over my white shirt.  
"I'm starting to wonder why he called at seven am if we're going at twelve." Hikaru said, brushing his teeth.  
"Mm."  
Hikaru turned around, dribbling toothpaste froth all over the floor.  
"Hikaru!"  
"Wha? Oh crap." He licked his lips and turned back around again.  
I snorted, "I thought only small children did that."  
Hikaru rinsed out his mouth a glared at me over his shoulder, "It's not my fault the toothpaste fizzes up so much!"  
"No, it's your fault for not realising that and putting too much on again."  
"Mm." Hikaru whined.  
"Pfft." I brushed my hair, turning my back on him.  
Fingers jabbed either side of my stomach.  
"Ow!"  
Hikaru laughed.  
I hit him on the head with the hairbrush.  
"OW! No hitting!"  
"No zapping."  
"Fine."  
"Good."  
We walked down stairs.**

* * *

**I leaned on Hikaru's shoulder on the car ride.  
Outside the windows, trees whooshed past.  
"How's that bruise doing?" Hikaru broke the silence.  
"Oh that," I twisted my arm. The bruise on my elbow was purplish yellow. "Er..."  
Hikaru looked over, "Ouch! God, are you okay?"  
"Yes. Yeah, I'm fine. It just hurts if I put too much weight on it."  
"Be careful then." Hikaru hugged me.  
I smiled, "Will do."  
The car pulled up and we slid out.  
"Hika-Chan! Kao-Chan!" Hunny bounced over, grinning.  
""Hi Hunny-senpai."" We smiled.  
The car drove away from behind us.  
"Kaoru!" Tamaki appeared behind me.  
I rounded in surprise, "TONO!" And jumped back slightly, crashing into Hikaru, who caught me.  
Tamaki smiled, "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."  
"You didn't scare me. I was surprised." I mumbled, standing up properly and wincing when Hikaru's arm came in contact with my elbow.  
"Sorry." He whispered.  
I felt eyes on me again, and turned to see Kyoya. Again.  
Mori was now standing with Hunny. Kyoya was the only one seperated from the group.  
I shifted uncomfortably under his glare.  
"U-uh... Should we go and get Haruhi now?" I asked, shuffling behind Hikaru a bit.  
Tamaki grinned, "Yeah! Let's go!"  
Hikaru took my wrist and the both of us started running up the stairs, Tamaki following just behind us, with Hunny and Mori behind him. While Kyoya trailed at the very end.  
""Ha~ru~hi!"" Hikaru and I called through the door.  
No more than ten seconds later, the door swung open, and Haruhi looked up at us.  
"What do you guys want?"  
""You're coming to the fair with us.""  
Haruhi sighed.  
Hikaru hugged her around the waist, "Please Haruhi?"  
"I don't have a choice, do I?"  
"Nope!" He picked her up bridal style, much to her protest.  
I closed the door behind them.  
When he'd put her down, the two of them talked happily, walking to the fair.  
Hunny rode on Mori's shoulders, Kyoya next to them, and Tamaki next to him.  
I wandered along, alone at the back.  
****_Damn. This is always gonna happen now, isn't it?_****  
A cold breeze blew through the air, ruffling my hair and making me narrow my eyes when a leaf hit me in the face.  
Soon I realised I was further back than I first anticipated.  
Crap.  
Then I stubbed my toe on a rock.  
"Ow!"  
No-one noticed.  
****_Well screw this. No-one even cares._****  
"Are you okay?"  
I looked up, surprised. Tamaki was walking next to me.  
How long had he been there?! I thought he was with Kyoya!  
"Uh, I'm fine." I covered my surprise, "I... I thought you were with Kyoya! How long have you been there?"  
Tamaki smiled, "Since you got hit in the face with the leaf."  
I frowned, "Why didn't you say anything?"  
"You looked like you were thinking. I didn't want to interrupt."  
"You should have! I was... Uh... Nevermind." I shook my head. No. I wasn't going to say I was feeling lonely.  
"You don't need to feel lonely Kaoru." Tamaki said, looking at the sky.  
My eyes widened.  
****_How the fuck did he know what I was thinking?!_****  
"H-how did you know?"  
Tamaki's eyes shifted from the blue sky to my eyes, "I could see it. I know the look."  
I glanced away.  
"Kao-Chan! Tama-Chan! We're here!" Hunny called back to us.  
I looked up at him, "Okay!" Then went running, Tamaki right behind me.**

* * *

**"Haruhi! Go on the ferris wheel with me! Please!" Hikaru begged.  
Haruhi rolled her eyes as she got dragged away by the wrist.  
I felt that hollow feeling again.  
"Hey Kaoru!" Tamaki called, "Come on the rollercoaster with us!"  
He was with Mori and Hunny.  
"Okay!" I felt happier now, and skipped over.  
We got in the line and waited.  
Hunny was swinging his feet in excitement from Mori's shoulders, who was smiling a bit.  
Tamaki was practically buzzing with anticipation.  
I grinned.**

* * *

**I had laughed the whole rollercoaster ride. Especially at Tamaki's girly screams.  
Now the four of us were eating ice cream.  
Hunny had gotten three scoops of strawberry, Mori had gotten one of chocolate, Tamaki had two of mint choc-chip and I had two of cookies and cream.  
I happily attacked the ice-cream with my tongue.  
The four of us walked along a gravel path.  
"Kaoru!" Hikaru flew over, Haruhi trailing along behind him.  
He was grinning, "The ferris wheel is so fun!"  
"Is it?" I asked, snapping off a piece of the cone with my teeth.  
"Yes! It goes up so high everyone on the ground looks like ants!"  
I smiled, "That's great."  
Then Haruhi dragged Hikaru off somewhere.  
I hadn't seen Kyoya for ages.  
****_I wonder where he is..._****  
I licked my ice-cream again.  
Unrealised by me, Hunny and Mori had gotten ahead of Tamaki and I.  
I quickly finished off my ice-cream.  
"Yum."  
Tamaki was walking along next to me, hands in his pockets after already finishing his ice-cream.  
He looked down at me, "Hey Kaoru, you've got some ice-cream on your lip."  
"Do I?" I raised my hand to wipe it away before Tamaki's hand stopped it.  
"I'll get it." He mumbled, then licked my top lip.  
I felt my face grow hot.  
"U-um..."  
Tamaki smiled at me, then stood back up straight and sped up to catch up to Hunny and Mori.  
Leaving me completely confused about my feelings.**

* * *

**Kyoya watched quietly from the shadows as Tamaki walked off, leaving behind a blushing Kaoru.  
He felt jealousy twinge in his heart.  
Kaoru stood, frozen for a few seconds, before hastily walking off, head bowed forward, hair shielding his eyes.**

* * *

**Why. Why did he do that? Feelings I didn't recognise swelled up inside me.  
I was staring intently at the ground before the top of my head banged into something.  
I cringed and looked up.  
Kyoya stood in front of me.  
I stayed silent as he looked down at me with judgmental eyes.  
I really did feel like a mouse with a cat. Or a tiger, maybe.  
The silence between us burned, but I wasn't going to be the one to break it.  
My heart thudded louder as Kyoya's eyes changed from examining to glaring heatedly.  
I stepped back involuntarily as he moved forward.  
The wall behind me stopped me from moving any more.  
Suddenly his hand shot out and grabbed my arm around the injured elbow, putting so much pressure on it I thought I might actually cry.  
I clenched my teeth, forcing down the cry that was burning at the back of my throat.  
Then a shadow was cast over me.  
"Why are you so close to Tamaki?" Kyoya hissed.  
I slid down the wall, my arm still imprisoned in Kyoya's hand.  
"P-please," My voice broke slightly, "Let go."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know!" The pressure increased. I felt tears in my eyes, "I don't!"  
Then the pressure was gone, and so was Kyoya.  
I sat on the ground, back against the wall.  
My arm had nail marks on it now. Ones that were almost bleeding.  
Why the fuck did he do that?  
I pulled my arm warmers out of my pocket and put them on to cover the bruise and little cuts.  
I felt hollow again.  
****_Dammit. Why isn't Hikaru here when I need him?_****  
I stood up and made my way over to a candy-floss vender.**

* * *

**"Kaoru! Where have you been?" Hikaru called.  
I'd eaten at least nine candyflosses. I was definitely hyper.  
"Hikaru! Hikaruhikaruhikaruhikaru!" A said flying over to him and hugging him tightly.  
"How much sugar have you had?" Hikaru asked.  
I buzzed with unused energy.  
"I had ten. whole. candyflosses." I said overdramatically.  
"Don't you feel sick?!"  
"No."  
Hikaru looked at me cautiously, "I'm gunna take you back to the others. Come on."  
"No! Not Kyoyaaaaa! He's mean." I pouted and crossed my arms.  
"Come on." He took my hand and dragged me to a fountain.  
"Found him guys!" Hikaru called.  
Haruhi and the others appeared.  
I grinned stupidly.  
"What's wrong with Kao-Chan?" Hunny asked.  
"I'm INSTANE!" I yelled running around madly.  
Hikaru ran after me while talking to the others, "He... Had... Too much... Sugar!"  
"Oh."  
Then I got caught by a strong arm.  
I wriggled around, "Mooori-senpai! Put me dooooooown!"  
"No. Stay still."  
"I don't want tooooooooo~!" I whined.  
"Kaoru." Mori said firmly.  
I huffed and fell limp in his arms.  
"Good."  
The second he put me down, I went running off again, laughing maniacally.  
"Kaoru!" Tamaki called. I instantly froze.  
In that second, Mori picked me up again.  
Nausea suddenly swept over me.  
I turned green.  
Mori put me down, gently shoving me over to a bin the second before I threw up.  
Hikaru passed me a bottle of water.  
I swished it around my mouth and spat in the bin, then sat down on the ground, sugar high gone.  
I felt exhausted now.  
Hikaru knelt down next to me, "Why did you have so much? You knew it was gonna make you sick!"  
I glared at the ground, "I kinda wanted to go on a sugar high. I'm always happier."  
"Why would you want to be happier?"  
I looked up and saw Kyoya's threatening glare directed at me.  
"I-I... Nevermind."  
Hikaru took my shoulders, "Kaoru! Tell me!"  
"Get off me. Please." I felt my voice crack.  
Tamaki was looking down at me, concerned.  
I sighed, then rubbed my eyes, "Can we go home now?"**

* * *

**At dinner, I only ate a little bit.  
Even Mum and Dad were home, but that didn't cheer me up.  
I think they figured something was up with me, but didn't pry.  
After half an hour of rearranging the food on my plate, I stood up, "Can I please be excused."  
Mum looked up at me, worried, "Of course sweetie."  
"Thank you." I mumbled before turning around and walking up the stairs.**

* * *

**Hikaru watched as his twin walked up the stairs, looking miserable.  
"Hikaru, what's going on with Kaoru?" Dad asked.  
Hikaru looked up and shrugged, "I don't know. He's been like this since this afternoon..."**

* * *

**I lay front-forward on the bed.  
My eyes travelled the walls.  
Why did Kyoya do that?  
I rolled over onto my back and pulled back the sleeve of my long-sleeve top.  
The little nail-marks were still raw and stung.  
The bruise had extended too. I now had five finger-shaped bruises arched from the one on my elbow.  
The door slammed open.  
My eyes widened and I yanked the sleeve back into place.  
Hikaru stood in the doorway, looking down at me.  
"What happened to your arm?" He demanded.  
I sat up and avoided eye contact, "Nothing."  
"Kaoru! Tell me!" He stormed over to me and made a mad-grab for my arm, which I pulled away.  
He jumped onto me, still reaching for my arm.  
"Hikaru! Get off!" I kicked up, hitting him in the stomach.  
He grunted but ignored it, and finally grabbed my arm.  
I cried out, partially from the pain and partially from the memory of Kyoya doing it.  
Hikaru pinned me down, one knee on my collarbone with his foot on my good arm and his other knee pinning down my legs.  
I winced when he pulled the sleeve back to reveal the purple bruises and tears in my skin.  
He gasped, "K-Kaoru... What happened... To your arm?"  
I shoved him off, then pulled my sleeve back into place.  
"Nothing." I insisted.  
"Kaoru!"  
"Why Hikaru?!" I cried, "Why do you care?!"  
"W-what?" Hikaru looked at me with huge eyes.  
"Why do you care? You're never there when I need you!"  
"What are you talking about? Have you been hurting yourself?!"  
I glared, "You really think I'd do that?! NO! I'M NOT SOME FUCKING EMO KID!"  
"Then how did that happen?" Hikaru quietly asked.  
I glared daggers at him before turning and fleeing down the hall to the room that was meant for me, but I never used, and locked the door.**

* * *

There~! Like?

REVIEW~!


End file.
